


Dark Shadows

by WritLarge



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gianna POV, Gianna doesn't die, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: He appears like a shadow, looming behind her in the mirror.It’s sooner than she expected him to arrive, but John always was terribly efficient.





	Dark Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> This bit of your letter inspired me:
> 
> How about Gianna doesn't die (maybe she finds out about the marker and what Santino wants and manages to have him killed first, meaning John's mission is void)? Or something about the history Gianna and John are implied to have shared - one last go-around before she dies? Or she lives and he stays in Rome on her payroll, or indeed off it (you can probably tell that I like Gianna and I'd have loved to have got an idea of what she would have been like as a leader).

He appears like a shadow, looming behind her in the mirror.

It’s sooner than she expected him to arrive, but John always was terribly efficient.

“John.”

“Gianna.”

She turns with a smile, “You can relax, my friend. Santino is dead.”

A long pause follows her words, John poised like a dark statue. Gianna studies him from across the water. He’s lovely in the candlelight, she thinks, admiring his form and the way his suit so elegantly hides his fierce brutality with a veneer of respectability. The Tailor’s work to be sure. 

She can’t help herself. It’s been nearly a decade since they’d been lovers, ever so briefly, and Gianna has never been able to shake her fondness for him.

“Gianna-”

“Call Winston, if you must. You need not do this. I know it’s not what you want.”

John blinks at her and tentatively reaches into his jacket, right hand still gripping the gun at his side. 

She watches John make the call. His words are indistinct but she knows when it’s confirmed, sees the shift in his posture, his shoulders sagging in relief. Good.

John had escaped this, all with her brother’s help, leaving behind a marker that she was sure he’d hoped would never be called in. Gianna had held the same hope. She, however, had opted to plan for the worst. She’d known far too well just how willing her brother was to bend and break the rules to get what he wanted. After her father had died she’d set certain plans in motion, but it wasn’t until John had reappeared, violently spurred into action by the stupidity of the Tarasov boy, that Gianna had known what was coming.

Cassian, her very own dark shadow, had not wanted to risk leaving her. She’d convinced him, however, and her faith in his quickness was now rewarded.

Gianna crosses the room to John, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snap up to hers. So much pain and anguish. Gianna’s instinct is to comfort him, offer the warmth that she has, but no. John’s grief is still too raw. She would only hurt him further.

“The marker is void,” she says.

“Who?”

“Cassian.” John nods sharply in acknowledgement. The two of them were old colleagues and John would not doubt Cassian’s ability to accomplish such an assassination. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah,” he says roughly, slipping his gun back into its holster and collapsing down to sit on the edge of the massive tub. 

Gianna fetches them glasses of rich red wine. In time, she’ll ask him about her brother, console him over the loss of his home and offer recompense. Perhaps, when John’s wounds have been salved, she’ll even manage to convince him to stay. To work for her. Cassian and John – such a pair of deadly sentinels they would be. And worth whatever price he might demand.

But business can wait. For now, they sit and they drink, silent in their camaraderie, and let the tension between them bleed away into the night.


End file.
